Right in the Middle
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: Brynlee is the younger sister to Daniel Bryan. She's in a relationship with Seth Rollins, which Daniel doesn't support. Can she make amends with her brother? Can she keep both men in her life? Or is she losing one, if not both? Is she willing to give up her happiness for her brother?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is an idea from vinny10, I'm just bring it to life. Everything belongs to their respected parties. I mean no disrespect, whatsoever. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"We shouldn't be doing this," I smiled, fixing my shirt.<p>

"Why not?" He smirked, wrapping his arms around me from behind, his lips seeking the bare skin on my neck.

"You know why," I sighed, leaning back into his embrace.

"I don't understand why you can't just tell him about us," he sighed, moving away from me.

"Just because you two are friends, doesn't mean he wants his baby sister dating you. He's warned us both, when he thought something was going on between us," I explained, wanting this conversation to drop. It seems for the last two weeks, we've been going around in a circle about this. I needed time to find the right time to tell my brother. He's had plenty on his own plate the last few months. That's what drove me into the arms of the two toned, Mr. Money In The Bank anyway.

"I hate that I have to lie about us, Lee." I could see the pain in his eyes about this and I hated it I did. Only a handful of people knew about us, but I was afraid to tell my brother about us. I didn't want to disappoint him, but again I didn't want to lose Seth.

"I don't like it either, baby. I'll tell him soon, I promise. Okay?" I asked him with a pout.

"Okay," he sighed, pulling me in for an intoxicating kiss. "I don't care if he hates us dating, Lee. He can't control you or your personal life," he said, resting his forehead against mine."

"I know, but ever since I was a little girl, I hated disappointing him. I hate letting you down too, but this is tough on me, give me time please?" I begged, going as far as to sticking my bottom lip out.

"I've given you the last four and a half months, next week is our five month anniversary." I smiled, sightly shocked he knew that.

"Okay, I'll tell him this morning over breakfast, okay?" I asked. He grinned, kissing me, like I had made him the happiest man in the world.

Brynlee Carter Danielson is my name. Bryan is my older brother, by two years. We were close growing up, really close. He was my best friend, he still is. I have always made this vow, secretly of course that I would never date his friends, even if I had a huge crush on them. Then walks in Seth, back when he was Tyler Black. I had convinced myself that I had a school girl crush on him and it would burn out, but that never happened, it laid in the back of my heart striking up once again. I wanted to keep our relationship a secret for as long as possible. He warned me plenty of times not to date his friends, because he didn't want things to go south between any of us. In a way I got where he was coming from, but under it all, we can't help who we fall in love with. Now finding the right time to tell Bryan, was the easy part in all of this.

"Brynlee," he smiled, pulling me in for a hug in the lobby. I hugged back, missing my brother tons. He was one of the few people who call me by name, most people called me Lee. You could say that I had followed in his footsteps to become a wrestler, but I did it because I loved it and that had made our bond even stronger. I did courses online for writing. I loved to clear my head and let my mind and hands do all the talking as ink flowed from the pen onto the paper. It wasn't often that I type things first. I enjoyed writing with pen and paper.

"Hey, Bryan," I smiled.

It felt good to catch up on everyday life as we walked to a coffee shop a few blocks over. When I was with Bryan, I felt weird eating meat so with him I eat vegan food, it don't matter who's all with us. He's told me plenty of times not to do it and order what I want, but I still did it.

"I heard through the rumor mill that you've been seeing someone," he said. That didn't surprise me any. I was more surprised that it had taken this long.

"So someone told Brie, and she told you?" I asked, pointing my fork at him.

"Yeah, pretty much," he nodded with a soft chuckle.

"I have been dating someone. We've been together for 5 months next week," I told him, not mentioning who it was.

"Wow, why didn't you tell me?" He asked. I gave him a shrug, not ready to let the gates of hell fly open up. "Why don't you find a night and we can do dinner," he suggested.

"How's tonight?" I asked. I was debating if I should tell him or surprise him.

"Okay, wow, I'll talk to Brie and let you know the details." I nodded, as we moved onto other topics. But I couldn't get my mind off the fact the truth was coming out tonight over dinner and things were going to end badly for me.

Up until we got back to the hotel, I wanted to tell him that I was dating Seth, but then I didn't want to. I couldn't bring myself to tell him. "Do you have something to say?" He asked, once we walked into the lobby.

"No," I told him after a few silent minutes. "I'll see you tonight after the show." I hugged him, hurrying back to my room.

"Did you tell him?" Seth asked, the second I walked into the room, the door wasn't fully closed yet.

"Well," I sighed, biting my lip.

"Dammit Brynlee," he yelled. Yeah, he called me by full name normally when he's mad at me.

"I was going to tell him, but then outta right field, he made a comment that I had a boyfriend, because Brie told him. Plans have been made for dinner tonight, he'll see then. I tried to tell him, I really did, but does it matter, he'll know by nights end."

"Surprising him is the best option? That's going to make it worse, Lee." I nodded, sitting on the bed.

"What if..." I said, telling him the plan to slowly break the news to my brother. However you look at this, it was going to be a surprise.

At the arena I had nothing to do, I had finished a feud the week before hand and I was waiting for my new feud to start next week with the Bella's. I had a match that would air for Superstars against Alicia Fox, she had gotten the pin. It had been a good back and forth match. But she had pulled my tights, rolling me up. I had spent my time in catering, running over what was going to happen tonight when everything was revealed.

"Do you even think this is going to work?" I asked, smoothing out my purple dress that stopped mid-thigh. He spun me around, locking his eyes with mine.

"No matter how pissed or pleased he will be, this is the right thing to do. No secrets, Brynlee, I'm going to be here for you, okay?" I nodded, kissing him.

Things would be okay.

Getting to the restaurant, I headed in first finding my brother and Brie. I hugged them both, sitting down. "Where's this mystery guy of yours?" Brie asked.

"He'll be right in. But first you should know something," I said, fighting the nerves in my stomach.

"What's that?" Bryan asked. "Colby, what are you doing here?" He asked, I shot him a smile. The whole little game plan went out the window.

"He's my boyfriend," I stated. Colby deserved the truth to be out there, and deep down under the emotions of letting Bryan down, I was happy that it was out there.

"This is a joke, right?" Bryan asked on the verge of being pissed.

"No joke," Colby stated, kissing me. I melted into the small kiss.

"No, no, no!" Bryan seethed, sitting down. "My friends are off-limits," he hissed under his breath.

"He is my friend to Bryan. Why do you think I didn't tell you sooner? I knew this was going to be your reaction. But the bottom line is I want to be with him, he makes me happy very happy." I wouldn't say I love him, because I hadn't even told him that yet. But I did love him.

"They are cute together, Bryan. I don't see the big deal," Brie commented. At least I had Brie on the inside to work on him.

"No, just no," he said, getting up walking off.

"Sorry," Brie apologized.

"It's okay, not your fault," I told her with a small smile. "We're gonna go," I said, getting up. She nodded. I slipped my hand into Colby's and walked off. I said nothing on the dive back. He had stopped for pizza.

"This isn't your fault either, Lee. You have done nothing wrong," he commented. I nodded, pulling the toppings off my slice of pizza.

"I know, but I would like my brother's support on us being together. I know keeping this from him wasn't the best thing to do, but..."

"But nothing, Lee. Come on I'll get a bubble bath started so you can relax."

"Join me?" I asked, with a seductive smile. He smirked, pulling me up for a long, hungry kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please tell me, he's calmed down," I stated, walking into the locker room seeing Brie.

"He's still pretty upset about it. You've had 5 months to tell him and you didn't say a word until last week." I had my reasons on why I didn't tell him and this was why. I couldn't stand my brother being mad at me. But I wasn't going to break up with Seth either. Bryan needed to come to terms about this. I may be his little sister, but he can no longer control who I date.

"I kept it a secret for a reason. I knew he was going to react like this. I'll try talking to him, just me and him," I sighed, going to get ready for the night.

Seth had been great through all of this. He was there to lift my spirits, when I started to get depressed about Bryan hating me. Half the time I didn't understand why it really mattered. If anything happened between Seth and myself, Bryan would still have him as a friend. The other half of the time I knew that it would be hard for both of them. Harder on me, but I wasn't planning on letting anything bad happen between us.

"Brynn." I jumped from my thoughts, looking at the lunatic that tossed his arm over my shoulder. "How you holding up?"

"With tape," I smirked, creating a chuckle from him. "On the fence really. I want everyone to be happy, Dean," I sighed, leaning into him.

"You have to do what makes you happy, Brynn. What makes you happy?" He asked.

"Being with Seth. Bryan not pissed at me," I replied with a soft sigh.

"You need to control your life, not let your brother or Seth control it for you. This is about you, Brynn." He had made a good point, but I had disappointed the one person I was closest to.

"Thanks for the advice, Deano, but I've got a segment to shot." I gave him a hug and headed off to where I was needed.

**I stood around talking to Natalya and Tyson, sharing a few laughs with them about their cats. I rolled my eyes seeing Brie and Nikki up.**

**"You got something to say?" Nikki asked, getting into my face. I shoved her back.**

**"I feel sorry for Brie. She's the better wrestler and she had to let you berate her, and you win the divas titles, with help from your sister and she gets nothing in return. Does that make you not only the bitch but selfish as well?" I asked with a smirk. I looked at Brie seeing half a smirk on her face.**

**"We'll see who the better Diva is when you face Brie later tonight," she stated with a satisfactory smirk on her face.**

**"It's not Brie I want to face, but if she's the Diva standing between my way on getting my hands on that gold, bring it," I stated, getting into her face. She glared back.**

"Bryan has some down time this Wednesday, you can try then." I nodded, giving her a smile. I headed of quickly coming across Seth. I wrapped my arms around him, hanging on him for dear life. Being in his arms made all my problems with Bryan vanish.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night," I smiled, looking up at him. He looked down a smile on his lips.

"Who said I have anything planned?" He asked with a smirk.

"You best, mister," I stated with a pout.

"Or what?" He asked, his hands moving from my back to rest on my hips.

"I can leave now," I stated, moving away.

"I don't think so," he demanded, pulling me flush against him.

"Aggressive much?" I asked with a giggle. He kissed my nose.

"Only with you," he whispered.

It wasn't much longer and I had to head out for my match against Brie. I didn't like leaving the safety of his embrace, but I didn't have a choice. I couldn't hide away forever.

**The match with Brie had been a good one, going back and forth. We knew each other well, thanks to Bryan helping both of us out. Nikki had tried to get involved more than once, but Paige had came down, keeping her at bay.**

**In the end I put her in Lovers battle which is a Muta lock. She tapped out, giving me the win. The ref raised my arm and I felt the ring shift. Turning around I saw Nikki roll from the ring. I hugged Paige and she raised my hand.**

I had hung out with the Divas watching the rest of the show. Tomorrow night couldn't come fast enough. I had to get through Main Event and Smackdown. Before having a nice night out with my man.

"I'm heading out on Wednesday to see Bryan," I told him, as we got ready for bed.

"I can come with if you need me to," he suggested. I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest.

"That's sweet of you to offer, but I need to do this myself," I told him. He nodded, cradling my head in his hands, capturing my lips with his.

"Damn," I grunted, taking a minute to rest. I shot my boyfriend a death glare hearing him chuckle.

"I didn't think it was that hard," he chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

"I haven't been pushed that hard, in weeks," I told him, downing a half a bottle of ice cold water.

"I'll push you harder after dinner tonight," he winked, going to shower. I smiled getting up, my legs feeling like rubber after the intense and crazy hard workout session.

I got a quick bite to eat in catering before my interview for the night. I smiled seeing Brie sit down, a nervous look on her face. My stomach dropped. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked, chewing my lip.

"I may have let it slip that you were coming tomorrow." I wasn't mad about that.

"Oh, that's nothing major. It's better he knows anyway," I told her, moving to get up.

"He wants to have a family gathering, so they can have an intervention about you dating Seth. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wasn't listening to me, I'm sorry," she told me.

"Brie, you know him. He ain't going to listen to anyone. But I'm not leaving Seth because he wants me to, but I guess he gets to come with now," I sighed. "It's not your fault Brie, thanks for the heads up," I told her, walking off.

**"Welcome my guest at this time, Carter. We saw on Raw that Nikki challenged you..." Renee was saying, only I cut her off.**

**"No, Nikki, put her sister in a match. I had one hell of a battle with Brie, but Nikki won't be so lucky. The chance I have to end her and take the Divas gold from her, will be a day to celebrate, because we will be done with Nikki Bella," I hissed.**

**"What is it you have against Nikki?" Renee asked.**

**"Everything. She don't care about that title. She only wants to bring it on her little TV show. I can't stand her and the second she steps into the ring with me, she'll regret it," I stated, walking off.**

"Alphabet," Dean smirked, stepping in my way. I rolled my eyes at his stupid little nickname for me, just because my initials were BCD.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, ignoring the name

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I couldn't walk past you without saying hi, now could I?"

"You could, but then I might have to trip ya," I giggled.

"And I can't have that," he stated very seriously.

"Good talking to ya," I laughed, walking off.

I spent the rest of the night alone clearing my mind on what tomorrow was going to bring. I had every intention of not going to show Bryan that he couldn't pull that crap on me, but I had to face him sooner rather than later.

"Have I mentioned how gorgeous you look tonight?" Seth asked. I gave him a smile, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"You might have," I replied, playing with the napkin that laid on my lap, covering my red dress that stopped mid-thigh, it was backless, and show quite a bit of skin in the front. "You still look stunning," I told him.

"Baby, you seem far away, why don't you tell me what's going on, so we can enjoy this dinner." I nodded, looking around. We had our own little section in the restaurant he took me to. But I still wanted to be careful. This was my personal life and I didn't want to read about the wrong facts in the dirt sheets.

"I'm gonna need you tomorrow," I told him, seeing the questions on why wrote in his brown eyes. "He found out I was coming tomorrow and he insists to have an intervention about us dating." The anger filled his eyes so when he spoke softly, he took me by surprise.

"I love you, Brynlee. Your brother won't change that, okay?" He asked, placing his hand on mine.

"Okay," I told him, turning my hand over, lacing my fingers with his. "I love you to, nothing can change that, ever." He nodded, a silly grin coming out. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, let's just eat and enjoy this night. Worry free, so no thinking about your brother, alright?" I nodded, bringing his hand to my mouth kissing it.

The rest of the night was about us and the love we shared. It was a perfect night out to forget about the drama with Bryan.

But sitting on the plane and the drive to my brothers place had my head a mess once again. I wanted Seth to turn the car around and go back to the airport, but I had to push my nerves aside and deal with my brother.

"You don't have to go in there. This is your life, Lee. You have to do what makes you happy." That sounded like Dean on Monday. But I couldn't cut my brother from my life.

"I know, but I need to confront him about this. I don't want to be forced to pick. I hate hurting people."

"I know, come on, let's get this over with," he said. Taking a deep breath I got out, joining Seth in front of the car. I slipped my hand into his, fearing for the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

"So much for coming alone," Bryan snapped, his gaze on Seth.

"Is it that bad my boyfriend wants to be here for me?" I asked, shaking my head. "That's why you have Mom here?" I asked calmly, gripping Seth's hand tighter. "I wanted to talk to you, to make things right between us. But I won't give up the love of my life to make you happy. What makes you think that you can control my life? Huh?" I asked, feeling the rage about all of this coming out.

"I never said I could. But dating Seth is a joke. How can you love someone like him?" Bryan yelled back, getting to his feet.

"What do you mean someone like him?" I asked. I could do a hell of a lot worse. Better? There just wasn't anyone better for me out there.

"A manipulative control freak, that's who," he stated. I shook my head, turning to leave, I had heard enough from him. There was nothing I could say to show him that I was happy with Seth and I wasn't walking away from the best guy in my life just because he thought he knew what was best for me.

"I know what's best for me. I can't predict the future but I do know that I want Seth in it, because I love him, deeply. I care about him and I know he cares about me," I stated, walking outside.

The tears slowly trickled down my face hearing the yells that were coming from inside the house from my boyfriend and my brother. "He only wants what's best for you. He knows Seth better than you do honey. He's trying to protect you, that's all." I scoffed at my Mom's words. Was she really on his side to?

"No mom, Seth is great. Bryan doesn't know him anymore. And he was never this bad guy, ever. Seth has done nothing but treat me with the respect I deserve. If Bryan wants to protect me so badly, he can let me dating Seth go. I'm not breaking up with Seth to make anyone happy. He makes me happy and that's what counts. Bryan can get over himself," I stated. Why should I give up my happiness for anyone?

"I just want my babies on good terms again," mom sighed.

"And me breaking up with Seth wouldn't fix things. It would cause a bigger rift than we have now. I would grow to hate him. He's just gonna have to come around to the fact I'm with Seth for the long haul." I jumped hearing the door slam shut behind me. I followed behind Seth, never looking back. It wasn't until I was in the car that I saw the black eye forming on his face.

"I can now say I'm no longer friends with your brother," he spit.

"What happened?" I asked with a sigh. This whole thing was stupid.

"He punched me because I'm not the right guy for you. I'm not good enough. How the hell does he know that? He doesn't know anything when it comes to you," he explained, anger filling his voice.

"I should feel honored that you fought with my brother over me," I smirked trying to lighten the mood some. He shot me a look. "I'm fighting for us too. When it comes down to it, I'm with you, no questions asked, Seth. Let Bryan be pissed, I want no part in that, Seth. I'm here with you," I told him softy but sternly.

"Can you really distance yourself from your family? From your brother?" He asked, looking over at me at a red light. "The two of you guys have been through everything together. He's your best friend, Brynn."

"And best friends have fights. I'm not backing down from this. I'm right where I want to be. He'll come around. I have you and honesty that's all I need, baby. Me, you, wrestling and the open good, now that's life," I assured him with a smile. He nodded, pulling into the hotel. "You hungry?" I asked, getting out.

"We can order room service." I nodded, wrapping myself around him.

"You can call and order the food and I'll get you some ice for that eye," I informed him on the way to our room. He kissed my head. I wanted this to be easier on me. Cutting my brother out of my life was going to be hard, but it needed to be done. Bryan needed to see that he was in the wrong about this. I was old enough to date who I wanted to date. And what was this about Seth being the bad guy? He had done nothing to a bad boyfriend or a friend. Career wise he did what he had to do and I give him credit for doing that. But he wasn't the monster you see on TV. Bryan and my mom knew that. I thought they would be thrilled that I was dating Seth because they like him and respect him. But they turn on him the second they learn I'm with him. Hypocrites. That's what they are.

"Babe, you okay?" Seth asked. I nodded, kissing his cheek grabbing the ice bucket going to get ice for his black eye. I never gave my friends black eyes before. I fought with them but never punched them. It's just plain insane and crazy. I dropped the ice bucket on the desk, getting some wrapped in a little baggie for him. I grabbed a hand towel handing it over to him. Kicking my shoes off, I laid down by him. Why couldn't my family be happy for me? Was it that hard? "Babe, you can't dwell on this. Everything will fix its self. You'll see." I sighed, wanting to believe that, I just didn't think that it would happen. I was left to believe that if Bryan does eventually come around to the idea of me being with Seth, that we weren't going to be as close as we used to be.

"I wish it could be that easy," I replied, feeing his body tense up. "I'm not ever going to have the same kind of relationship with Bryan, whether we work out or not. And that is going to bite, but I'm doing what makes me happy, and that's being here with you. I've done everything Bryan had wanted me to, I'm tired of taking orders from him. It's time to listen to Brynn," I went on to explain to him. He had to see that I meant I wasn't going anywhere.

"You're sure you can just cut your brother out like that? Can you really give all that up?" He asked. I placed a kiss to his lips.

"Yes, I know it's going to be hard, but I've got you and losing you would be a lot harder on me. Please understand, I don't want to be anywhere else," I begged him. Dropping the ice on the bed he cupped my face pulling my lips down to his.

"Okay," he whispered, taking possession of my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

"Would you just answer that damn thing?" Seth snapped.

"No," I replied, putting my phone on silent. "I don't want to hear what my ex-brother has to say," I snapped right back at him. The last few days have been stressful on both of us. "I hate this. I made my choice in this thing, I thought you understood that?" I asked, looking out the window into the forever black abyss.

"I do get that Brynn, but you shouldn't have been put in this position to start with," he sighed.

"I know that, but I can't make him okay with this. He's my brother, that doesn't mean I agree with him. I know what I want and I'm going to fight to have that. He needs to accept it. I love you, Seth. Nothing my brother says or does will ever change that. Okay?" I asked, turning to look at him, placing my hand on his arm.

"I know that, Brynn, but..." He sighed, trailing off, parking at the hotel.

"But nothing, I love you. You can't push me away or think that I'm leaving you, because that's not true. Bryan can't convince me that I'm better off without you, because I know that's not true. Now let's go get checked in and I can prove my loyalty to you," I smirked, slowly getting out of the car.

"Count your blessings that we're in public," he husked in my ear, coming up behind me, his hands on my hips, pulling me back against him. I giggle letting a soft moan out.

"I'm more disappointed about that," I reply, grinding against him. He groans, nipping at my neck.

"Why don't you two just get a room, you are at a hotel, with plenty of empty rooms, one with your names." I really tried not to burst out in laughter hearing his voice. Smiling, I pull away from Seth, giving Roman a hug.

"We are trying to get there, we just couldn't wait any longer, we did almost cause a huge pile up on the interstate," I joked, walking inside.

"I thought that was you two," he calls out, laughter falling from his lips making me laugh harder.

I didn't have to wait long getting checked in. I had to wait longer for Seth to stop smack talking with Roman. Inside the elevator, I try to keep my hands off of Seth but that's really hard to do. I really don't want to be some sick guys get off while he watched the security cameras. With the door closed, clothes were tossed to the side and we were locked together as one in the midst of a lovers passion.

Monday morning had came pretty fast. Seth was in the shower and that gave me a chance to listen to the voicemail that my brother had left for me.

_Brynlee, I'm sorry. I can be the bigger person here. Please let me explain things to you in person. I'm not going to judge your relationship with Seth. I just want to talk to my sister. I was in the wrong I admit that. Please call me back, Brynlee._

Sighing I delete the message. If I left it on my phone I would replay the hell out of it. Hearing it once was enough. I fumble with my phone. I do wanna call Bryan and hear him out, but again I feel like it's a set up and the last thing I need to do is walk right in to his trap.

"Did I hear your brother's voice?" Seth asked, towel drying his hair, stepping into view.

"Yeah, he left a message. I was just listening it," I explained with a sigh, tossing my phone down.

"Oh, what he uh say?" Seth asked, keeping his back to me. I moved behind him, running my hands over his back. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"He wants to talk to me. He said he was sorry and that he was in the wrong. But I feel like it's a trap. I don't want to deal with him. It's pretty convenient that after he assaults you, he's ready to move past this thing. It just seems unlikely to me," I explained, kissing his cheek.

"I think you should go hear him out, Brynn. If he's really ready to let this go, then you need to go talk to him to move past this, don't you?" He asked, leaning his head back. He made a very valid point.

"I guess so, I just don't want this to be a ploy or something," I sighed.

"Babe, you know I've never done anything, so he can't say I haven't been faithful to you. You know what's wrong and right. If he wants to look bad let him. You know the lies." I nodded, moving to kiss him squarely on the lips.

Whatever Bryan had up his sleeve, it wasn't going to work. I knew the truth vs the lies.

_**"Paige, I want to say thanks for coming out to the ring last week," I say, walking up to Paige.**_

_**"It's nothing, Carter. I can count on you in our match tonight, right?" She asked.**_

_**"Of course," I replied, turning to walk off. "After all we want the same thing and for that to happen we need to stick together," I told her, walking off.**_

"How are things, buddy?" Paige asked, draping her arm over my shoulder.

"Pretty messed up, but I'm making the most of it. You?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Not to shabby," she replied. We walked into catering and it was like Brie was waiting for me to show up. "We've gotta have a girls night one day, coming up," she commented.

"I'll see what I can do," I informed her, watching Brie walk up to us.

"Can we talk, Brynlee?" She asked, I nodded telling Paige I'd catch up with her later. "Is Seth okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"His ego is bruised and his black eye is slowly fading. But I think he's still sour about Bryan. This is a difficult position for me. I love my brother, I do but I love Seth and I can't just leave Seth because Bryan thinks it's best for me," I explained, leaning against a wall.

"No, I get it, I do. Bryan is being stubborn about this whole thing. I can't figure out why he isn't happy for you, especially after Croix. I would personally think that he would be thrilled that you have an amazing boyfriend." I wasn't pleased that she brought up my abusive ex, but she was making a point. Ever since I was able to get away from Croix and his evil ways Bryan had been extra over protective of me. That's where Seth played a roll to an extant. Bryan was chill when I would hang out with Seth and we had fun together like any friends would. With Bryan needing surgery it gave me more time to spend with Seth. I had told him what went on with Croix and Seth was there, he had never pushed me away. Things slowly started to change and other then Bryan being a baby about this, I'm the happiest I've ever been.

"I just want him, to see that I'm happy, really happy," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "He did call and say he wanted to talk and that he was sorry and in the wrong, did you have anything to do with that?" I asked.

"I tried to talk some sense into him, but I didn't know he called you or even said any of that. Maybe he is coming around to the idea." Hearing that Brie had nothing to do with that call, made me feel uneasy about meeting up with him. There was no way he didn't have some plan figured out.

"Maybe," I mumble, walking off. I wasn't going to get my hopes up.

**_I walk out with Paige to her music. Paige starts things off with Nikki who's quick to tag Brie in. Paige works Brie over in the corner. Paige hits a monkey flip, sending Brie flying. Paige with a shoulder tackle. I tag in jumping and landing with an flying elbow. I go for the pin but Nikki is right there. Paige gets in, brawling with Nikki. I stomp on Brie's midsection, locking in the yes lock, making her tap._**

**_"Your winners by submission, the team of Carter and Paige," Lilian announced. The ref held our arms up. We celebrated with the crowd before going to the back._**

"Bryan called your phone, I kinda answered," Seth said, stopping me from going too far. Sighing I take my phone.

"What he say?" I asked, cautiously.

"Nothing, he was just looking for you and when you get a chance call him. He was nothing but polite. It was eerie." Maybe he was coming around to me dating his friend.

"I'll call him on way to the divas locker room." I kissed Seth. Walking I called Bryan.

"I didn't think I was going to hear from you, Brynlee." I nodded, stopping to lean against the wall. I really wasn't sure if I was going to call him or not.

"Up till I hit the send button I wasn't so sure myself. But I know that in order for things to be fixed, I need to act like the grown up that I am and swallow my pride. These few days have been tough, Bryan and I hate fighting with you but Seth comes first just like Brie comes first for you," I explained.

"I understand, Brynlee. Think you can come on Wednesday?"

"I'll see what can be done, Bryan," I replied. I mumbled a see ya later, ending the call. I frowned wondering how Seth got my phone when it should have been in my bag in the divas locker room. I shrugged the thought away getting showered and changed.


	5. Chapter 5

"I hate that you're not here," I whine into the phone, laying back on the hotel bed. I had to come talk to Bryan alone as Seth couldn't get out of the interviews and other things that were lined up for him. I got work comes first. I was old enough to deal with my brother and my personal problems by myself. This was on me to fix and not Seth. I was the one that had to wait so long to tell my brother. I may have been in the wrong there, he was the one to take it too far. I just missed my man.

"I know but you've got this. It'll be okay, babe. Hear him out and go from there." That was about all I could do when it came to this mess. I just wasn't sure I was going to like what Bryan was going to say. But I created this mess by waiting 5 months to tell him the truth.

"I hope so, baby I've gotta go. I'll call you later. I love you," I told him.

"I love you, too, baby," he responded. Ending the call, I gathered what I would need and my confidence and headed out the door to meet up with Bryan for dinner.

My head hurt trying to think of a single reason why Bryan would suddenly be okay with this without having a plan of attack. He had to be up to something. I just couldn't figure it out. I was chewing myself out for even thinking that. Because he was my brother and he really just wanted me to be happy and this was him fixing things because he was at fault here, not me. I didn't tell him to freak out and hate me and Seth for finding happiness together.

"I'm happy you've decided to join me Brynlee. I know this is hard on you after what I had done and I'm sorry. I was caught off guard." Wasn't that just a warm greeting? I sat down, looking at him. I wanted to be careful on what I said. He was trying to fix this, the last thing I needed to do was ruin that by not thinking my words out.

"Sorry isn't going to fix that you gave my boyfriend a black eye. Yes he was your friend first. Yes I told you that I wouldn't date your friends. But in all fairness, Seth was my friend as well. We can't help who it is we fall in love with. I know I should have been honest with you from the start, but you had a lot going on and I didn't want to add any more to that full plate of yours. I didn't think you were going to explode because I was dating Seth," I explained, sipping the water that was on the table.

"I know. Things got heated and I reacted by hitting him. Not my best choice in that situation. I would have made time for you, I never have too much going on when it comes to you, Brynlee." I nodded. "I wasn't expecting that, I felt betrayed about it. You had promised that my friends were strictly that; my friends. It's not so much the fact Seth is a friend as you kept this from me for so long. Did you really think that you couldn't talk to me about dating him?"

"I didn't want this to be a battle about me being with Seth. I felt like I had no other choice. You always found a reason to disapprove of my boyfriends, I didn't want that to happen this time around. He was there when I needed a friend, it just went from there and I'm happy that it did. I love him, Bryan. I've never felt this way with anyone else. Just seeing him makes me smile." I didn't want that feeling to ever end. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. He was the one, it was a feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I wasn't going to rush that.

"I disapproved because they were never good enough for you. With each guy you dated, there was someone better for you. And now..." he sighed.

"And now what?" I ask, an edge to my voice.

"And now, I don't think there is anyone better for you. Seth is a great guy and I'm happy that you have found him. But you know I'm gonna warn him about hurting you, right?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Thank you, Bryan. I think you've done enough to him," I say, acting upset. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Not when it comes to my baby sister." I shake my head, laughing. It was nice to have my brother back. Not stressing over things, it was heaven, really. The stress I've been dealing with just vanished, leaving me in a state of bliss. Everything was right in my world.

Monday came fast. It was nice to have a few days off, but I was looking forwarded to seeing Seth and mixing it up in the ring. Only I was disappointed to learn that I would only be out there supporting Paige when she faced off against Nikki.

"Should I be worried, that your brother wants to hang out with me after the show?" I smiled, turning around to hug my boyfriend.

"That depends. If he wants to hang out being your friend, nope, but uh he might want to give ya the talk about hurting me," I smirked, kissing his cheek.

"I think I heard him loud and clear on that one," he frowned. "But I have no intentions of hurting you. We fight but we make up." I smiled, resting my head against his shoulder. We always make up.

I walk out with Paige, following behind her. The Bella's are already in the ring. I hug Paige, telling her she's got this, before slipping outta the ring.

The match went back and forth. I was getting frustrated, banging on the mat. Nikki tossed Paige from the ring and I quickly made my way over to her, keeping Brie at bay.

Paige got back into the ring and I stood glaring at Brie. I turn my attention to the ring, seeing Nikki use the ropes to help her get the pin on Paige. I'm there to knock her from the ropes, getting blind sided by Brie. I kick Brie off of me sliding into the ring as Paige is announced the winner.

I part ways with Paige, running into Dean. I smile hugging him. He lets his arm stay wrapped around me as we walk to catering. "You seem in a better mood," he commented.

"Because I am," I stated in a duh tone getting us both to laugh.

"Yo, Ambrose."

"See ya, Brynn." I nodded, letting him go. Grabbing a handful of grapes, I headed off to change out of my ring gear.

With Seth off with Bryan for a few hours, I stayed in and relaxed. I messed around on twitter, getting laughs. When Seth entered the room, I frowned not able to read him. "How'd it go?" I cautiously ask, licking my lips.

"It was okay. He warned me not to hurt you. Brynn, you know that's never going to happen not intentionally. Things happen..."

"We can't control," I say, cutting him off. "I know that, Seth." He smirked, pinning me to the bed, his breath hot on my skin. His lips setting fire to my whole body.


	6. Chapter 6

_**"Carter thinks she is ooh so tough," Nikki mocked with a laugh. "Brie is the weak one when it comes to the Bella twins."**_

_**"What?" Brie asked, clearly offended. "That's not true, and you know it, Nikki."**_

_**"Nikki, I don't care who you think is the weakling here. I just want the title. So how about you just get it over with," I suggested walking into the shot. "Or are you afraid?" I snickered, stepping into her space.**_

_**"I'll show you just how little you really are, Carter. At Fast Lane, I'll prove why you don't mess with a Bella!" She stated with a smirk.**_

_**"Don't you worry about Brie," Paige stated, stepping up, her arm going around my shoulders. "I'll be there, keeping Brie in check." Nikki huffed walking off, Brie behind her. I laugh hugging Paige.**_

"Since everything with Bryan is cleared up, you can now come home and met my family." I smiled, walking with him.

"But I've met them, multiple times, baby," I reply. It may have been before I was his girlfriend, but it still counted and meeting them now, would be different. They liked me when I was just friends with Seth, now things might change and they might want him with someone else.

"Babe, you've got nothing to worry about, I promise. They love you and that isn't going to change now." I could see the logic behind his words. And hearing it from him, it was comforting to know.

"Okay. I'm going home with you after the smackdown tapings." I'd have to push my nervous aside on this. It was important to Seth, making it important and crucial to not only me but our relationship. He smiled, pulling me into him. Just being with Seth made me happy. But knowing that my brother finally supports my relationship, that was like the icing on the cake. But it felt like I was on a ledge, ready to be pushed off. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and I couldn't shake it off.

"You okay?" Feeling my voice would give me away, I nodded kissing his cheek. Giving him a smile, I head into the divas locker room to change from my ring gear.

"We're still on this Wednesday night right?" Paige asked, from the back of the locker room. Of course girls night would slip my mind. "Don't you dare cancel Brynn."

"I won't say it," I smiled nervously, pulling out my black and purple dress that stopped mid-thigh. "I can't be in Tampa. I would love that, but I've gotta go met Seth's parents now that we're dating. So you see I'm not canceling on you."

"Tough break, girl. But next week, no backing out!" She threatened.

"I wouldn't dare," I reply with a smile.

"You two are serious if you're meeting his parents," she commented, sitting down next to me.

"Nah," I tell her. "Well things are serious, but I've met them before, we just weren't dating. So it's different but it's not. I'm totally freaking out that they won't like me dating him. That's a huge thing, ya know? We just went through this with Bryan. I know it's not the same but still," I sigh, zipping up my white booties. She rests a hand on my arm.

"Girl, it's gonna be okay. Don't sweat it, honestly. How can they hate you? You're beautiful on the inside and on the outside. The only person that knows who's right for Seth, is him." She made a rather valid point. It would be hard, but thinking like that, was making me jump the gun on it all. I really needed to wait and see what happens when I get there.

"Thanks girl," I smile, giving her a side hug. She brushed it off heading out. Things would be fine, but I still felt like something was amiss.

The rest of Raw went smoothly and Tuesday morning and afternoon were like clock work. Between working out and having lunch with the girls, things were good. Even at the tapings things had went amazing. I had a quick match with Alicia where the Bellas came out costing me the match. Paige had came out the second they tried to get into the ring. With Paige by my side they had backed off laughing.

And just like that, I was outside my boyfriend's parents house, ready to face the music on this. But I was okay with that, my nerves were there but they weren't having any effect on me about this.

"Seriously, Brynn, everything is going to be okay. You have no reason to worry about this. They are still going to love you." I squeeze, Seth's hand as we walk up the walkway to his parents house. I wasn't really worried about seeing his parents again. I was actually looking forward to it.

"I know, Seth. I'm not worried about them not liking me, because we're dating now. I have you and you know what's best for you. And if dating me is what you think is the best for you, who am I to complain about that?" I ask with a slight smirk. He pulled me closer, pressing his lips firmly against mine.

"I don't think, I know you're what's best for me," he whispered against my lips.

"Awww, look at my baby all grown up and in love." I giggle softly, hearing him groan. I smile, being pulled into a huge hug. "I tried to convince my boy that you were perfect for him. I see he smartened up and grabbed you up before someone else did," she gushed, pulling me through the house. I shot a look at Seth and he shrugged his shoulders looking a little sheepish. "I've been trying to get him to come home for a long time now, bringing you with him."

"That would be my fault. He's been asking every chance he could, I've just had a lot on my plate. I was finally able to clear some time to come here. It's been killing me that I haven't been able to come sooner," I respond sitting down. She waved it off. Happy to have me there now. Seth sat down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Told you everything was going to be okay," Seth smirked. I rolled my eyes, using my elbow to hit him in the gut. He chuckled, kissing my head.

"You two make such a cute and lovely couple." I blushed at her comment.

"Thanks," I reply, pulling my phone out that was blaring from inside my purse. I frown seeing that it's my brother. "I've gotta take this," I say, walking to a different room. "Bryan, what's going on?" I ask. I know I told him where I was going to be and how important this was to me and not to call me unless it was an emergency.

"Mom's in the hospital. You need to get here, like now." I was starting to panic, telling him I'm on my way. I rush to the living room, explaining the situation to Seth and his mom. And just like that, we're out the door making promises to come back shortly. The whole way to the airport, I was freaking out on what the hell was going on. Seth was having a hard time trying to get me to calm down. But to be fair, I couldn't hear a single word he was telling me.


	7. Chapter 7

Once at the hospital, I couldn't bring myself to get out of the car. Every single one of my questions was going to be answered the second I step through the sliding glass doors, and I couldn't take something bad happening to my mother, the woman that give me life. It was at a moment like this that I was happy to have Seth with me. "Brynn, things are going to be okay." I turned to see that Seth was kneeling by me, the car door open. In the mess that had been my mind, I didn't even register Seth getting from the car and walking around opening my door.

"You don't know that because we don't know what's going on," I reply, my voice on the edge of breaking. I close my eyes feeling his fingers dancing across my cheeks, swiping the warm tears away.

"We will know once you get the courage to get out of the car and walk into the hospital." All I can do is nod, letting him pull me from the car. I was going in whether or not I was ready. I was pretty certain that I would be okay, with Seth by my side, anything was possible.

"Bryan, I told you not to worry her. It's just a broken leg." I stopped in my tracks, seeing they were headed out.

"What? You made it seem like it was urgent," I say, turning my attention to my brother. I'm happy my mother is okay and it wasn't anything serious, but he could've told me that over the phone.

"I thought it was worse. She fell down, she was unconscious. I thought it was pretty huge, considering," Bryan says, defending himself. I let my anger slowly vanish away hearing his explanation. He was only being careful. I couldn't be pissed at him for that.

"It don't matter because you're fine," I say, letting it all go. I turn to look at Seth. "We'll have to make it up to your family the next time we're in town for a show." He nodded, kissing my cheek.

After everything was cleared up about my mom and her little accident, we had just chilled with my mom. After all the excitement and panic, it was nice just to sit around and share some laughs.

After the house shows Raw had came along faster than expected. I was sitting in catering waiting for my match later in the night.

"How'd operation meet the parents go?" Paige asked with a smirk, sitting next to me. I laugh, shaking my head.

"It was great, until I got a call from my brother panicked. My mom fell and broke her arm and gave herself a concussion. So visiting his family had been cut short because he only mentioned she was in the hospital." Even thinking about it now, still got me worked up.

"Such a shame. She is okay, right?" I nodded to confirm that she was indeed okay. "How are they getting along?"

"They're friends again," I reply. They had spent time together, so I was no longer on edge about it. She only nods, hooking her arm with mine as we headed off to gorilla.

"Should I be worried that the unstable one keeps looking at you?" I frown at her question. l look around to see Dean looking this way with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Don't ask me. I'd hate to be in that mans head," I reply, sending him a small smile.

"I've got plenty in my own head, I don't need his mess on top of that," Paige commented with a soft chuckle.

_**The match I had with Summer had been a lot of back and forth action. I had tripped her up, hitting a standing moonsault. I went up top hoping that I could still pull this move out. Jumping I executed a perfect Shooting Star Press, going for the pin, only to be pulled outta the ring by Brie and Nikki. Paige ran down making the twins retreat.**_

"What's going on?" I ask, seeing a very nervous looking Seth pacing in the hotel room after my shower. The look I got from him freaked me out. Every bad emotion was right there on his face.

"I seriously want nothing to do with your brother," he growled, storming into the bathroom. WTH? What was going on? The last I knew they were getting along with no drama whatsoever. I walked to the bathroom hearing the shower running. I tried the door but that was locked. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I went to call my brother, but first I had a text from Bryan.

_'I told you he was no good for you. I'm looking out for you Brynlee.'_

Attached was a couple pics with Seth and random chicks. I wasn't about to go accusing Seth of cheating before having the whole story and I wasn't going to get pissed at Bryan for going this low until I had the answers to what was going on.

"Care to explain these pictures?" I ask, the second Seth is outta the bathroom.

"They were fans, Brynn. You know how it is," he said, pulling his phone out, doing something. "See?" I take the phone seeing that Bryan was suppose to be in the pics as well.

"I can't fathom why my brother hates me this much. He wouldn't be doing this if he truly loved me. But what do you say about getting even with him? Teach him a lesson?" I ask, formulating the perfect plan in my head.

"What do you have in mind, babe?" He asked, sitting next to me. I told him every last part. He smirked, but it quickly fell. "What if it don't work?"

"I'm not sure but it won't change anything between us. We can't let it, promise me that if we go through with this, we don't let it affect us." I couldn't have that.

"I promise it won't, Brynn." I smiled, kissing him. It was going to be easy to put this plan into action come morning.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't do that, Seth. I want to be honest with my brother. And not snoop to his level about all of this. If he can't accept what we have, screw him. I'm tried of wasting years on my brother. I just wanna be happy and I know that's with you," I tell him honestly over our little lunch together.

"I feel the same way, Brynn. He's just gonna have to come around on his own. He can play all the childish games he wants. You gotta do what makes you happy."

"He has the problem not me. I'm happy until he butts into my life. I wish he would butt out of my life and really take a look and see that for the first time I'm truly happy with where I'm at, with everything in my life."

"You want me to butt out of your life?" Bryan asked, walking up to us, seemingly calm. "You've got your wish. But I won't be there when things take a turn for sour town." I roll my eyes.

"Okay and when things work out, it'll be you that's sorry, not me. You've never agreed on my choice in guys. You can't even suck your pride up and be happy for your friend. I feel sorry for you, Bryan," I yell at him, getting up. "Excuse me, because I have a show to get ready for." I share a quick kiss with Seth and head on my way from catering.

**_"What do you have against the Bella's?" Tom asked._**

**_"Ever since they came back with their fake selves," I hiss. "They think they run this place. But they left and a new queen bee has taken over. And this queen bee is ready to take what should be mine. Nikki hasn't done nothing to deserve being on top. All she has done is turn on her sister. And that earned her a title?" I ask confused. "Maybe I should've turned on every diva, would that have earned a title for me?" I ask, walking off._**

**_"I don't know," he mutters._**

"I don't get it? I thought everything was okay between you guys," Brie says, as I walk up to her.

"So did I, Brie. But apparently it wasn't, not on his side at least. He can explain his actions to you," I tell her, walking off.

I was quickly learning that the only person I can trust is myself. Family you shouldn't have to worry about trust with, but I had learned that they don't have the same values as you do. I would never snoop this low to hurt him, not that I ever wanted to. So for him to pull such a low stunt like he had, blew my mind. He was being selfish. Worrying about his own back in this whole thing. He didn't care about my happiness, because if he truly did, then we wouldn't be in this mess.

"Family isn't worth all this trouble. Cut your ties and get out while you can. Wouldn't it make life easier?" Dean asks, cutting all thought process off.

"At this point yes. I bend and I bend for his stupid happiness and the one time I need his, he won't give it. As far as I'm concerned, I have no brother until he can get over himself. I'm happy with my life and the direction it's going. I don't need anyone in my life that's going to bring it down." Saying that, made things seem so much easier. The stress that was put on my shoulders melted. I was done trying to be the one to fix what is broken. Bryan needed to do that as well in order for things to really get fixed.

"Blood doesn't mean things, Brynn. Family can be anyone that you want it to be. Maybe once Bryan realizes he's being the jerk, he'll come around. Just be you and enjoy life with who want to. No one knows what Brynlee wants except for Brynlee." I stare at him, tilting my head, burrowing my brow. "What?" He asked with a nervous chuckle.

"When did you become so wise?" I ask. "You are so damn unpredictable," I state, shaking my head. He was good at keeping you on your toes.

"It's just who I am and what I want people to see. We all do it, Brynn," he says, walking off.

Letting his words sink in I continue on my way, going back to catering. I was going to focus on me and not worry about pleasing my brother. No one was going to ruin my happiness. I was going to do what it was I wanted to do, consequences be damned. My life, my rules. I should have done that sooner.

"You look happier," Seth commented. I sat with him and a few others. "What did you do?"

"I can't just be happy?" I ask, pointedly. I sigh looking up meeting my brother's hard glare.

"You can be," Seth said, bringing my attention back to him. "but not even an hour ago."

"I know, but a good friend helped me see, that I need to live for me and no one else. So what he hates that I'm with you, I'm happy and that counts for everything. You're happy about us. So he can get over it without me worrying, because from here on out. I'm worrying about me and you, because I love you," I tell him with a smile.

"I love you and if this is what you want to be fully happy, I'm going to support you." I smile hugging him.

It didn't matter if Bryan was going to come around. Because thinking about things, Dean was right. Blood doesn't make a family. The bond you can create with a person does. And I had plenty of people that were family to me. They supported me. The rest could get lost or come around, either way, I didn't care about them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fast Lane**

I had sat in the locker room, ear buds in. My nerves were starting to get the best of me. For the last few weeks, I was able to let go not having Bryan around, but tonight when I was going to need him the most, he wasn't there to support me. Seth's support alone was enough, but it wasn't quite the same. I shook the thoughts off, walking out of the now empty diva's locker room. I had a match that needed my full attention. I had no room for error here.

Walking from the locker room to gorilla, I kept a look out for my brother but he was no where around. I gave Seth a smile, hoping he couldn't see through me, but I wasn't lucky enough there. Part of me hated that, but part of me was happy that he could read me so well.

"Hey now, cheer up. This match is a huge one in your career. I've got you." I smile, hugging him tightly.

"I know," I tell him. "Thank you," I reply kissing his cheek softly.

"Luck, isn't something you've ever needed before, Brynn. You've got this. I believe in you." I nod, hearing my music start up. Paige right there, to walk out with me.

_**We circle around the ring, sizing each other up. I glance to the outside, seeing Paige and Brie looking over at the other. Taking a deep breath, I step closer to Nikki, locking up with her. She easily over powers me, tossing me to the mat. I send her to her back, with a legsweep.**_

_**I send Nikki to the corner, hitting a huge elbow to her. I mock her, twirling in the center of the ring, before running at her and hitting a monkey flip. I quickly go for the pin but she kicks out. I hit a leg drop, going for the cover only for her to kick out once more. I run the ropes giving Brie the chance to trip me up. Nikki recovers before I can and she's stomping away. Nikki gets me step up in the Rack Attack. I struggle to get lose, but it's Paige jumping on the ring apron that has Nikki releasing me. **_

_**I hit Enspire (Enzuigiri) going for the pin. She kicks out and I go up top jumping and hitting Infuse (**_**_Senton bomb). I go for the cover, getting the three count. Paige is right there, lifting me up for a celebatory hug. I laugh, hugging her back. The ref hands the title over and I hug the belt to my body, feeling the tears._**

**_My victory is cut short when Paige hits _**_**Paige-Turner. "Carter, that title will be mine," she screams. I hold my head, watching her retreat from the ring. I grab my title, holding it protectively.**_

I sat in catering, the divas title on the table in front of me. My fingers tracing the butterfly design. I never thought that little Brynnlee would ever make it to the WWE, let alone winning the Diva's title. One thing was for sure, I was going to put up one hell of a fight for this title. I wasn't going to let it out of my sight. The diva's needed change and I was going to start doing something about that.

"Nice going champ," Dean smirked, picking my divas title up. "Looks good, huh?" He asks, placing the title over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, Ambrose. Stunning," I responded with a giggle. My high from winning the title still there.

"In that case, I'm keeping it," he smirks, walking off.

"Damn you, Ambrose get back here with my title," I yell, going after him.

"Catch me if you can," he calls, running. I take off on a dead run after him. I laugh rounding a corner seeing that Roman has Dean against the wall, an amused look on Roman's face and Dean's face was unreadable.

"He makes a wonderful diva, doesn't he?" I ask, coming to a stop, pulling my title free.

"Ya know? He kinda does," Roman agrees with a chuckle.

"To bad he could never beat me," I smirk, getting Roman to chuckle louder.

"Is that so?" Dean asks, stepping into my private little bubble. I don't let people intimidate me, I ain't starting now. I step closer.

"Yes, it is. If I didn't have my plate full with twins and ex-best friends, I'd face you," I smirk.

"Well princess of the alphabet, tomorrow before Raw, I'll see you in that ring," he smirks right back.

"Don't be late, Ambrose. If you get scared, call me to back out," I wink, walking off, Roman's laughter dying in my ears the further I walk away.

"It's bad when I have to fight for attention over a championship belt?" Seth chuckled sitting next to me on the bed. Ever since leaving the arena I've been staring at my Divas title.

"I'm sorry," I tell him, moving my focus from the belt to his brown eyes, that were smiling. "It's just..." I sigh, letting the thought sit out there. Bryan had been on my mind since I was given the chance to really think and he hadn't tried to talk to me. I had really thought that he would've. I guess I didn't know my brother as well as I thought I did.

"Baby, he'll come around. This whole thing is hard on him as well. You could always go to him. You never know." I nodded, leaning against him. I never gave much thought that he would have trouble approaching me first.

"Tomorrow at Raw. Tonight I just wanna enjoy, being here with you, because I'm your Divas champ," I smirk, pulling away.

"Saucy much?" He asked. I laugh, pinning him to the bed.

"I'm whatever you want me to be," I whisper, in his ear. Tonight I wanted to forget things and enjoy my time with Seth.


	10. Chapter 10

**A huge thank you to those that read, alerted, favorited, and left amazing reviews. I hope this story was everything you wanted vinny10. Enjoy the last chapter everyone.**

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised you showed," I say, getting up from the mat. The Divas Title hanging over the top rope.<p>

"I want my title back," he smirked, getting into the ring.

"Rusev has that title, Ambrose. Shouldn't you be bugging him?" I retort, locking up with him. He over powers me, getting me in a headlock.

"I want a different title," he responds, sending me to the mat.

"Aren't we just in the mood to pick our title out?" I ask, ducking under him as jumps over me. He shrugs as the conversation lulls and we get into a heated little battle.

I've always had fun getting into the ring with anyone for practice, wanting to learn what they knew. Dean would be right there to help me through a move I wanted to learn. I had just locked in Dirty Deeds on him, when, "What the hell are you doing?" Was being asked. I glance over to see not only my boyfriend but my brother as well. It gave Dean enough time to reverse the move.

"What's it look like?" I ask, getting up from the mat. I hug Dean, taking my title from him. "Thanks, Ambrose." He nods, walking to the back. I walk over to where the two guys are sitting. "What's going on?" I ask, stealing a drink from, Seth's water.

"I thought you were going to talk to your brother before the show?" Seth asks, showing concern in his brown orbs.

"I was, but I had made a little training session with Dean. I couldn't blow that off," I respond.

"Okay. Find me later?"

"If I have time before hand and everything, otherwise I'll see you after the show." He nods, gently kissing my cheek. I turn to look at Bryan, the title resting comfortably on my shoulder.

"I want to say I'm sorry. I was wrong in keeping my relationship from you. You had every right to know that something was going on. I knew you wouldn't like it so it was easier if I kept it from you, but that made it worse. Bryan, you gotta believe that I didn't intend on falling in love with Seth. It happened and at the end of the day, hell all day long, I'm happy it happened. I won't take it back, I won't pick. Because when I pick I'm picking my happiness and that's with Seth. You gotta know that, from being with Brie." I found it easier, if I put it on the table first. I had time to think and that's how I felt. We both were in the wrong. One of us needed to be the bigger person.

"I'm sorry for freaking the way I had. I didn't mean it, honestly. I was pissed that you kept this secret relationship with my friend from me for the last nearly 6 months. It was hard to admit that you didn't need me anymore. It was easier to push you and Seth a part but that didn't work. You guys have one tough relationship to break. You both really love each other. That is what I want for you. So be it that Seth is that person. I'm happy for and Brynlee, I am truly sorry for everything I put you through."

"I forgive you," I reply, hugging him. With all the wrong, he wasn't the only one at blame here and together we could look past this whole crazy messed up mess.

"I never did say congrats for becoming the new Divas Champion. I'm proud of you. I knew you could do it. Now onto WrestleMania."

"I can't wait," I smirk, looking down at the title.

Now that things with Bryan were cleared up, I felt so much more happier about things. Everything was falling into place, like it should have weeks ago.

**_I pace the ring, holding the Divas title on my shoulder. "Paige, I get you want what you think is yours back, but it ain't happening honey. You could've asked and I would have gladly gave you a match," I say, stopping when Nikki comes out with Brie._**

**_"Paige won't have a say for that title. It will be coming home," Nikki states._**

**_"But Nikki, the title is at home. You were only keeping it for me. I know I have a match against you, but that match ain't happening tonight." I lean against the ropes, watching Paige enter the fray._**

**_"I could've asked and gotten what I wanted, but I was in a taking mood last night. It happens," she shrugs. I nod._**

**_"It does," I say agreeing with her. "I want to show that I've got what it takes to keep my title, you both want a match. So how about at WrestleMania, it's Nikki vs Paige hell lets also have vs Brie, I mean why not, right?" I ask, getting YES chants. "I will take you all on in a fatal four way match for my title. Good luck," I smirk, leaving the ring._**

I couldn't wait until WrestleMania to show everyone just how amazing diva matches could be, once given the right opportunity. I was excited.

WrestleMania

The week had been good. It was amazing to meet so many fans young and old. Of course there was the few fans that didn't like me saying I was riding my brothers coat tails, but that wasn't the case. But I couldn't change their minds with a battle of words, they'd just have to watch and go from there.

I headed to gorilla seeing Bryan. He gave me a hug wishing me good luck. I smiled seeing Seth walk up a cocky grin on his face. "What?" I ask, hugging him.

"Can't a man be happy for his girl?" He asked, bending to look me in the eyes. I smile, feeling my cheeks get warm. "You're gonna kill it out there, baby."

"I've gotta kill it, because I'm not letting this title go anytime soon," I state, looking at my title. I had a lot of plans left to make the divas better and I needed the title for that. "I just request a celebration fit for a queen when I retain my title," I smirk.

"That can be arranged, baby," Seth winked. I let a little giggle out hearing my brother groan.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Brynn. You have three other divas to face," Paige smirked.

"Yeah, but you all want this title, so I'm not worried," I state, with a shrug. I share a quick kiss with Seth, heading out for the match.

**_The first part of the match had been myself and Paige vs the Bellas. I toss Paige from the ring. Hitting the ropes I run, flipping over the top rope, taking out all three divas._**

**_With Brie and Nikki laying on the floor I get Lovers Battle (Muta Lock) locked in on Paige. She struggles to get free but ends up tapping out._**

**_I stand in a corner on the ropes holding the titles up. I was ready for more._**

I was amazed what could change in such a short amount of time, but I wouldn't change anything I had done. I loved my life. To me things couldn't be any better. I was ready for everything else that will be coming my way.


End file.
